Sleepovers
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Darren is having his annual slumber party and StarKids and Glee stars alike are invited :D requested by the awesome Mini-star-ninja-kid 132. This contains slight Laurwalk and Joime :')


_A/N: Okay so I did link this as a Glee crossover as I found it really heard to write them so yeah it's mostly StarKid :L This was requested by the lovely Mini-star-ninja-kid 132 (sorry this is really short, and late and really bad but I found it really hard to write XD)_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid and the cast of Glee. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren slipped her hand into Joe's as they waited for the luggage. She, Joe, Brian, Meredith, Jaime and Julia had all flown to LA for Darren's annual 'sleepover' party, he'd had them since college and Lauren couldn't believe he was still doing them now, he was an adult for god's sake. Well could you really call Darren Criss an adult? Probably not. There were a lot of people invited this year. It was a mixture of StarKids and Glee stars and they were all somehow going to try and cram in to Darren's apartment. Finally they spotted their luggage and Lauren came out of her thoughts as she moved forward to help.

'Damn I think I forgot my pyjamas'

She giggled to herself as Jaime picked up her suitcase and grumbled to herself. Jaime always had to forget something. How was it possible for you to be invited to a sleepover and forget your sleep wear? Well Jaime had done it somehow. They regrouped and headed out to get cabs.

Lauren and Joe ended up in a cab with Jaime. She grumbled as both Joe and Jaime used the excuse 'you're the smallest' on her so she had to spend the entire journey squeezed between them both. Jaime was excited as she would be finally able to see Joey again. Joe was excited about seeing everyone again. Lauren, well Lauren was just hoping Darren had gotten in food she could eat as she was hungry. They finally reached Darren's address and piled out.

Jaime squinted her eyes in the California sun. She wondered if Joey was here already, the last text she had gotten from him had said he was on his way. A few minutes later the other cab pulled up and Brian, Meredith and Julia joined them on the sidewalk. Once they were all together they headed over to the door and pressed the buzzer.

'Hello?'

'Hi Darren it's us.'

'Us who? What's the password?'

She rolled her eyes and looked at the others in exasperation. They all smiled back at her. Darren's 'jokes' were so funny.

'Oh look, it appears we have a comedian on our hands.'

'Well hello to you too Jaime.'

'Hi Darren! Let us in please!'

Everyone joined in on the please and they shouted through the speaker. She could hear him laughing on the other end and then the door clicked as it unlocked. They all bounded in and over to the elevator.

Darren shook his head and smiled as he walked back into the sitting room. He smiled at Chris, Lea and Cory who were all already sat in the room. They all turned as Joey walked in carrying in a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of chips. He smiled at then and sat down.

'So you've done this sleepover every year?'

'Yep.'

'This is so typically you.'

He raised his eyebrows as Lea spoke ad the others laughed. Was he really that predictable? Darren always liked to think he was very spur of the moment, clearly not. He left the room as there was a knock on the door, he walked to open it and smiled as all his friends stormed in and hugged him. He got them all in and shut the door behind him.

'Hey guys! Thanks for coming!'

'Well of course we wouldn't miss a Darren Criss sleepover!'

He smiled and clapped Joe on the shoulder. Darren showed them all through to the sitting room. The room was already fairly full and still come were Dylan, Brant, Joe M and some more of his fellow cast members, maybe Darren had invited too many people...

Joey smiled as Jaime almost flew over to him and into his arms. He kissed her and then let her snuggle into his shoulder.

'Did you miss me?'

'Of course silly!'

He smiled more and rubbed her arm. Joey was so happy she had been able to come as he'd missed her so much. After a moment he realised that they weren't alone in the room and smiled as he noticed everyone was staring at them. However they all soon looked away and left him and his girlfriend in peace.

Darren ran to answer the wall phone as it rang. Dianna, Naya and Heather were here. So many people! He let them in and tried to play host by getting drinks for everyone. He got the door for the three girls and smiled as they came in.

A few hours later and everyone had arrived. Representing Team StarKid were Lauren, Joe W, Brian, Meredith, Joey, Jaime, Brant, Dylan and Joe M. And from Glee there was Lea, Cory, Chris, Dianna, Heather, Naya, Kevin and Chord. Darren did not remember inviting this many people but with all these people he knew this would be the best sleepover ever! And he liked that the two sides of his life were crashing into each other...in a good way.

'Let's get in our pyjamas!'

Meredith had said this as they were at a sleepover after all so why not get that out the way? Everyone quickly agreed and there was a mad dash to pull pyjamas sets and old tops and sweats out of bags. Soon they were all in their pyjamas and things were instantly more relaxed.

'Let's play truth or dare! That's what you do at sleepovers after all!'

Everyone murmured excitedly in agreement as Lea spoke. Julia hadn't played truth of dare in years! But she remembered how fun it had been at middle school slumber parties.

'I'm giving out the first truth or dare!'

They all agreed that Chris could and he smiled to himself as he looked around the circle that had formed around Darren's sitting room and finally his eyes landed on Lauren. They'd become quite good friends on set of SBL so she was the one to pick.

'Lauren! Truth or Dare.'

'Dare.'

Lauren had to admit she was a little scared to go with truth, not right at the start so went with dare. However she didn't like the mischievous smile Chris was now giving her.

'Darren get the tequila!'

What did he need tequila for? She watched as Darren pulled out the bottle from the drinks cupboard and fetched a shot glass. He put them both down on the table and everyone watched as Chris unscrewed the bottle and poured out a shot.

'Okay Lauren, I dare you to drink the shot without soothing the taste with salt and lime.'

She laughed, that sounded easy! So with a big smile, she picked up the shot glass and downed it in one. Everyone burst of laughing as the spirit burned the back of her throat and made her cough and splutter. Now she knew why you needed the salt before and the lime after. Joe rubbed her back as she tried to stop coughing. Her mouth was burning. She grabbed Joe's beer bottle and took a sip to wash the taste away.

'Oh my god.'

'Good job! I didn't think you'd actually do it!'

'Thanks! Okay! My turn!'

Heather smiled as she watched Lauren look around the room. She didn't know Darren's StarKid friends that well so she was excited to get to know them a little better.

The truth or dare game went on for the next hour or so and then their pizza came. After having rather in depth truths, the whole group felt a lot closer to each other. They sat in their pyjamas and feasted on the mounds and mounds of pizza Darren had ordered. As he watched his friends eat, he realised he had probably ordered too much but they were making a good attempt at eating it.

It was a few hours later and the loud music was playing and the alcohol was really flowing. Meredith squeezed past Joe and Lauren, who were playing a very good game of tonsil tennis and sat down next to Brian. He was deep in conversation with Cory about acting techniques or something along those lines. It felt nice, them finally all being together. Tonight, they weren't the cast of Glee and members of Team StarKid. Meredith very much felt that they were friends. Just a group of silly, funny actors who had never quite grown up and still liked to believe in the make believe.

* * *

_A/N: Again sorry it's not very good!_

_BYE!_


End file.
